Eventually
by Clever Ink Slinger
Summary: The twins are yearning for a bit of freedom after being stuck in the house for days. But, when they finally get a chance to blow off a little energy, and as it always goes for the boys, it's only a matter of time before they eventually get into some sort of mischief.


**Challenge(s)/Prompt(s):** Guess Who Challenge(a sock), Family Boot Camp Challenge(Catch), Title Challenge(Eventually), Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge(King Minos – A very powerful king in ancient Greece. He upset the Gods by cheating them in a sacrifice. Write about cheating. Alt; write about Fred and/or George Weasley.), Character Diversity Boot Camp(Unsupervised), Disney Character Challenge(Pinocchio: a wooden puppet who becomes a mischievous little boy. Write about someone who always gets into trouble. Alternatively, write about Fred Weasley.), Harry Potter Chapter Challenge(The Marauder's Map - Write about the Marauders creating the map. Alternatively, write about the Weasley Twins.), If You Dare Challenge(Socks - #12), School of Prompts Challenge(mischievous), and Setting Boot Camp Challenge(Barefeet – Burrow).  
 **Length:** Drabble – 794 words!  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Pairing or Characters:** Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Molly Weasley.  
 **Thanks:** To my amazing husband who read through this for me as I was really pressed for time. Thank you honey!  
 **Disclaimer:** Though it pains me to say so, I do not own the rights to anything that belongs to the Harry Potter universe, nor do I make any money from writing about them. The only thing(s) that I can claim as mine own are the ideas and/or characters that may be woven into the wonderful world of all that is Harry Potter. Everything else is used in the spirit of good-natured fun or naughty shenanigans. What can I say? I just like to play!

* * *

 **Eventually**

It was another soggy afternoon at the Burrow for Fred and George Weasley. Rain had fallen in fat drops from the leaden sky for three days, keeping them cooped up inside while they stared longingly at the inviting puddles forming in the garden. Three days was far too long for the energetic five-year-olds to be imprisoned in the house with nothing to do but play boring old cards with their little brother, Ronnie. There were too many adventures to be had and plenty of trouble to find, which wasn't about to happen under their Mum's watchful eyes.

"Muuuum, can't we go out for a little bit," Fred pleaded from beside George where they knelt on the settee with their noses scrunched against the window.

"Boys I don't–" Molly began to say in a sensible tone. But the twins didn't give her the chance to finish what she was about say.

"C'mon Mum, don't say no!" George whined. He'd turned his head to look at Molly with large, beseeching brown eyes.

Fred's gaze soon followed, giving her a double dose of pleading, irresistible eyes. "Yeah Mum, don't say no. We've been stuck inside for ages!"

"I want to play outside Mummy!" Peeped little Ronnie who charged across the room to tug on Molly's apron.

She looked at the three of them wearily. Then she sighed in defeat, "All right, but you have to let Ronnie play with you. Understand?" When they nodded, their faces split with excited smiles, she continued, "I expect you boys to play nice and stay out of trouble. Go put jackets on please! I don't need sick little boys on my hands."

Molly watched Fred and George charge off to grab their raincoats at once. Ron followed close behind them giggling his excitement all the way through the house until he reached the coatrack. The three year old jumped up, finger wiggling like mad, trying to reach his little maroon jacket. The twins laughed at his attempts, but together they helped stuff him into the puffy jacket and black rain boots. Once they were done they made fast work of throwing their own jackets on before racing out the door with Ron trailing after them as quickly as his little legs could carry him.

In the freedom of the garden Fred made his way to the largest puddle in the entire yard. It was the size of their whole bedroom! With a mischievous grin on his face he bent at the knees and made a wild leap toward the centre. Cold water splashed up his body making him laugh as it immediately soaked his shoes, socks, and trousers. Glancing behind him he saw the George was stalking a large brown common toad, his hands poised to catch it. Ron on the other hand was copying Fred. He stood knee-deep in the puddle jumping up and down, giggling as water sloshed all over the place.

They were making so much noise that it attracted the attention of the potato looking garden gnomes who came out of there burrows to see what was going on. Soon there was a small army of them watching the boys play in and around the puddles of the yard. Ron noticed the little creatures and made an attempts to reach them but his small boots were heavy with water and stuck in the mud. So, when he tried to take a step toward them, he fell over into the puddle. Once he was back on his feet he was missing both of his boots and a sock.

"Oh no!" Fred groaned. "If Mum comes out here and sees Ronnie without his boots on she's going to be cross. C'mon George, let's look for them."

Together the older boys began searching the muddy bottom of the murky puddle for Ron's boots and sock. In their haste to find them before Molly came out to get them, they forgot to pay attention to their little brother who had made his way to the gnomes. It wasn't until a scream rent through the air that they remembered the ugly gnomes that were known for biting and their little brother who was fascinated with chasing after them. Swinging around Fred saw Ronnie standing on bare feet beside the creatures. He was swinging his arm around trying to get a gnome off of his finger and screaming at the top of his lungs until it finally flew off into the bushes.

They lunged for Ronnie to make sure he fingers were all right, and then Molly was there gawking at them soaking wet, covered in mud, one bleeding, and all of them wide-eyed. Smiling softly she said, "Come on boys, how about a spot of tea, hmm?"

* * *

 **A/N:** As always, thank you for reading this story! I would really appreciate any feedback that you may have about it, both good and bad! Besides, I always love replying to those of you who take the time to leaving me your thoughts! You're all amazing! =)


End file.
